bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Iero Kira Oderschvank
Iero Kira Oderschvank is the 0 Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army. She is the older sister of Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, the former Tres Espada. Iero Kira has long green hair and molten gold eyes with no pupil. She wears a blue and white buckled jumper that is undo to show her buster top underneath. Her hollow hole is in the middle of her chest which is covered by the shirt so that no one sees the hole. Her 0 tattoo is on the inside of her thigh,again so that no one can see it. Her mask takes up a quatre of the left side of her face. It looks like a masquerade mask. To those who don't know her,Iero Kira is a cold hearted person who is very defiant. To those who get to know her well, she is a kind hearted person who has a soft side for children. To her, talking is first than fighting. She dislikes fighting very much and tries to avoid it as much as possible, but when you are under someone like Aizen's command, that is doubtful. When Aizen sent the Cuatro Espada to kidnap Orohime Inoue, she often payed her visits saying that it was has been a while since she had a decent conversation with a human and a girl to boot. During Orohime's visit, Iero Kira acted like her mother, something she never had. When Aizen and the Espadas were defeated, Orohime offered to have her stay at her house, but she declined seeing as she had to take care of her sister, but she would visit often. Long before Iero Kira became an Espada, she was a pheonix like Adjuchas. At this point of her life, the only thing she cared about was devouring hollows since she could'nt find her sister, who had died long before her. After devouring a few thousand hollows, she turned into an Vasto Lorde and went out to search for her sister, who like her had changed into an Vasto Lorde. Years later, Aizen Sosuke found Iero Kira and Nel Tu hiding in Los Noches with Baraggan Louisenbairn, The God-King of Hueco Mundo and ruler of Las Noches. Aizen turned all three of them into Arrancars, than they were given a rank among the Espadas. When the Arrancars were made known, she along with Ulquiourra Schiffer and Yammy Llargo were sent to the Human World to collect information on Ichigo Kurosaki. When Ulquiorra kidnapped Orohime, Iero Kira often visited her to check up on her and to have some girl talk. She found that she missed being human and hoped that if she lived through the war, than maybe she would get that chance again. When a group invaded Las Noches to save Orohime, Iero Kira came to her senses and killed both Nnoitra Gigla and Yammy Llargo claiming that the were "In her way". She than went with Ichigo to Fake Karakura Town to stop Aizen, but she went to find Kisuke Urahara because from what she heard she knew he would be of help when sealing Aizen. After the war, Orohime offered for her to stay at her house so that she could try being human again but she declined saying that she had people to take care of. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant-Iero Kira refuses to fight but when someone comes at her she simply blocks and attacks them without using her sword. Sonido Master:Iero Kira is both silent and stealthy, one of her more deadly traits. She can appear behind someone without them noticing even if they are a master of Shunpo. Cero:Iero Kiras cero is a golden colour and she shoots it from her eyes. She can chose to use it in one eye or two which increases the damage. Bala: Iero Kira has a green bala and she uses it by pointing her elbow to the enemy than thrusting her hand out cause a wave to go at her enemy. Enhanced Hierro:Since she holdes in all of her spiritual pressure making it seem like she has none at all, her skin is even harder than all of the other Esoadas. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Since she is the 0 Espada, she is not allowed to release her Zanpakuto for she could do alot of damage like those like her who are powerful enough to damage whats around them. Unlike the others, she isnt even allowed to release her spiritual pressure for that to would cause damage. Descorrer:She is able to open the Garganta, and like Ulquiorra is able to send a broadcast to tohers. Samu-sa Kira (Cold Killer) is Iero Kira's Zanpakuto.Her Zanpakuto it a Tanto with a black sheath with a gold dragon design on the side and the hilt is a gold dragon. *'Resurreccion': Its release command is "Too Slow" (Mo Osoi). It unleashes a green and gold energy that surrounds her. Unlike the rest of the Arrancars, she takes on a different state where you cannot recognized her at all. In her released state she takes on the form of a great water dragon. Resurreccion Special Ability:In this form she is able to use and control her spiritual power to great lengths. She is an elemental and is able to manipulare and control water in every state. *'Daibakufu' (Great Waterfall): She can extend water over a huge scale, than it streams down like a tital wave. *'Sensatsu Suishō' (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death):She can create water needles that attack at every angle leaving no room to escape the attack. *'Mizu Tama' (Water Ball): By gathering spiritual pressure into her mouth, she can create a huge water ball that will most likely leave a huge hole in their targets body since the water is high pressured. Category:Arrancar